The Midnight In Me
by TheLionNerd
Summary: Sci-Twi has been accepted in canterlot high by many, but the continued influence of Midnight Sparkle is evident as The CMC look to raise enough funds to go to camp everfree. -PREQUEL AND MIDQUEL OF FOLLOW YOUR RAINBOW
1. It starts

'' _Still no word from Princess Twilight?'' Fluttershy asked Sunset Shimmer,who shook her head._

'' _Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us'' Sunset replied as Sci-Twi walked over to the Rainbooms._

'' _But Maybe I can be.'' Sci-Twi said._

 _Principal Celestia put a hand on Sci-Twi while smiling._

'' _It seems we have a new wondercolt here at Canterlot high!'' Celestia declared._

'' _I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance.'' Sci-Twi said to Celestia,who nodded._

 _Celestia then turned to the rainbooms (Sunset, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) with a soft smile._

'' _I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home.'' Celestia told the girls._

'' _You sure can'' Sunset assured the principal while winking._

 _Pinkie Pie simply squealed in delight._

'' _Maybe that's all I need to have to fee-'' Twilight was about to say,until…._

 **BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Buzzing noises...that's all Twilight heard as she woke up with a looked around and saw she was in her new room that canterlot high managed to provide her after she moved out of Crystal stretched before getting out of bed,only to fall on her face.

Spike simply went towards her before smiling.

Twilight got up before grabbing her glasses, which she left next to her lamp, and put them on.

''Ok,so...today is my first day in canterlot high, huh?'' Twilight said,looking at a mirror as spike barked at the mirror before looking at her.

''Yep! Gives you a chance to be in a safer and more accepting environment with new friends to make and no worry for your magic to end up coming out like it did yesterday.'' Spike said.

''That's just it, Spike , midnight sparkle returning is something that worries me.'' Twilight said, turning away, ''What makes you think she won't turn up while we're at canterlot high...what makes you think she won't come out at any moment?''

''With sunset, fluttershy and the others, you have nothing to worry about.'' Spike assured her , '' I promise.''

Twilight just managed to finish getting her clothes on:A black suit and purple shirt with a white tie while retaining her hairstyle and glasses.

'' I guess you're right…'' Twilight said,then got her bookbag and walked out as the base came rolling in , ''...convenient timing.''

'' That's an understatement.'' Spike said before hopping into Twilight's bookbag as she walked up to the bus driver.

''Hi, Ms. Matilda, didn't expect you to be here.'' Twilight said to Matilda,who shrugged.

''Had to come here to follow my favorite bus rider.'' Matilda told her.

'' ...That's not creepy at all…'' Twilight said sarcastically while walking to her seat, a bit nervous.

When Twilight was adjusting to being on the canterlot high bus,she closed her eyes to rest before a sudden 'HELLO!' Startled her.

Twilight's glasses fell off of her before she caught them to look at who said it...and seeing pinkie pie.

'' Oh...um...hi pinkie.'' Twilight said with a nervous grin.

''ARE YOU READY FOR TODAY, TWILIGHT!?'' Pinkie asked the transfer with a cheeky grin.

Twilight simply blinked and nodded slowly before falling asleep.

''...ok, you have fun sleeping!'' Pinkie shouted before turning her head to face the front of the bus.

 **In Twilight's dream….**

Twilight landed in a large,empty and dry field as burning trees were around her and animals were running away. Trees were burning down like a wildfire as a floating woman with wings was above the forest,laughing maniacally.

''W-Who are you? And what are you doing?'' Twilight asked the woman,who turned her head to Twilight,making her blood run cold at the sight, '' M-Midnight Sparkle!''

Midnight Sparkle landed before Twilight and smirked.

''You have friends now, Twilight...but friends alone will not get rid of your fears! Of your true self! I AM YOUR TRUE SELF!'' Midnight Sparkle barked , ''And if you really think you can ever truly get rid of me, you are DEAD WRONG!''

''B-But why?'' Twilight began , ''Why must you cause me so much pain?''

''Me?'' , Midnight Sparkle gasped,placing a hand on her chest, ''It is not me causing you this pain, Twilight Sparkle! It is you yourself!''

Twilight slowly began backing away from Midnight Sparkle as the demonic part of her slowly followed.

''Your guilt and fear fuel my influence and power over you! No matter what you do, you always live in the fear you will end up like you did at the friendship games.'' Midnight Sparkle explained , ''And because of that, you and your friends will suffer from your emotional trauma! AND MY POWER AND INFLUENCE WILL FLOW THROUGH YOU!''

Midnight Sparkle then spawned a portal to equestria under Twilight,causing her to fall through.

''No…'' Twilight whispered as she slowly began to fall through the atmosphere of equestria at incredible speeds , ''NOOOOO!''

 **-OOOOOO!**

Twilight quickly woke up,gasping several times while having a fearful and horrified face. She looked around and saw she was at canterlot high and all of the other students already got off. Seeing this,Twilight sighed and got her bookbag before walking towards the exit of the bus.

''Are you okay, Twilight?'' Matilda asked her ,'' I've never seen you so scared before.''

''I'm fine , no need to worry.'' Twilight said,quickly smiling at Matilda before walking off the bus and seeing canterlot high school.

Twilight gulped before walking into the school,avoiding eye contact with anyone as she walked in as the words 'The Midnight In Me' appeared above her before slowly fading away.

Repairs were being done to parts of the school that were damaged by midnight sparkle...damaged by her...but overall, the school didn't look that different.

As Twilight roamed the halls, she noticed Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer talking to eachother outside of the band room. Shrugging, Twilight decided to walk up to the two.

''Hi…'' Twilight slowly said before being grabbed by Rainbow Dash , '' I'M SORRY! I SAID I'M SORRY FOR MI-''

''Uh,Twilight? What's wrong with you?'' Rainbow Dash asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight broke away from them and ran off in terror.

''...You scared her off, Rainbow Dash.'' Sunset spat.

''Well I didn't MEAN it.'' RD said with a shrug.

Twilight quickly stormed into a bathroom before unzipping her bookbag, causing Spike to hop out and land on her lap.

''I don't think i can do this, spike…'' Twilight sighed , 'I just can't stand the thought of them being hurt by me again.''

''Twilight, Midnight Sparkle is not a part of you anymore, It's only you.'' Spike said ,''If there is a chance of Midnight coming back, it will only be in your head, not physically.''

''I know, but…'' Twilight started,before sighing , '' You're right. Maybe I'll try to go out there and get through today.''

Twilight picked up spike and slowly walked to the door of the bathroom before opening it,causing a bright light to shine in her face as the camera cut to black.

 **AH YAH! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'THE MIDNIGHT IN ME' HAS BEEN FINISHED AND I AM SUPER GLAD ABOUT THIS! Basically, this is detailing Sci-Twi's road to redemption prior to the events of Follow Your Rainbow II, which will be coming out after this story ends.**

 **Next chapter: TIME TO RAISE MONEY! As Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna announce that they need everyone to contribute in order to have enough money to go to camp everfree, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo team up to start a fundraiser as Twilight looks to overcome the stress of a first day!**


	2. Camps, Fundraisers and Stardust!

**CANTERLOT HIGH**

3 small heads poked out of a secret room and looked around the hallway to see if anyone was 3 heads were the heads of The Crusaders,Scootaloo,Apple bloom and sweetie belle.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle rushed back into their little tent as Scootaloo kept looking around before turning to her friends.

''All clear!'' Scootaloo whispered,allowing her friends to come out and each hold out a paper that was a drawing of canterlot high, though Apple Bloom's drawing was noticeably unimpressive, ''What's that?''

''Why, this right here is the sweet apple farms rendition of canterlot high's exterior!'' Apple Bloom explained,pointing to her drawing.

''Uh-Huh...well, we're supposed to be going to the auditorium right about now, as principal celestia and vice principal luna have an announcement to make, as they said during the school's morning meetings.''

''What do you think her announcement is gonna be?'' Sweetie Belle asks her orange friend,who shrugs.

''Maybe it's a trip to the headquarters of the stallionapolis colts!'' Scootaloo said

''Or it's a apple eating contest pitting the apple family against all comers!'' Apple Bloom added,raising her arms up before blinking and looking at them with a confused face , ''What? It's a family tradition!''

''Well, whatever it is, it's important.'' Scootaloo reminded them while crossing her arms,''And she expects to see us in 5 minutes.''

''It's 11:55 right now.'' Sweetie Belle said,pointing to her watch, ''We better hurry!''

''Canterlot Crusaders,GO!'' Scootaloo said,then ran off with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom following.

 **With Sci-Twi**

''Asexual reproduction is a type of reproduction by which offspring arise from a single organism, and inherit the genes of that parent only; it does not involve the fusion of gametes and almost never changes the number of chromosomes.'' Doctor Whooves said to the class Twilight was in, ''Asexual reproduction is the primary form of reproduction for single-celled organism as the archaea, bacteria, and protists. Many plants and fungi reproduce asexually as well''

Suddenly,the bell rang, marking the end of that period of school. Twilight sighed in relief as she was walking to the door, but was stopped by Doctor Whooves.

'' Twilight Sparkle, may I please have a talk with you?'' Whooves asked the purple girl, who slowly nodded, ''Here, take a seat.''

When Whooves,was about to speak, he saw a tall, gold colored man with brown hair and a beard walk in with a indifferent look.

''Ah, Stardust Balance!'' Whooves said,nearly hugging Stardust, who simply placed a hand on the science teacher's chest before giving him a dirty look, causing Whooves to raise an eyebrow.

When Stardust realized where he was, he was dumbfounded.

''...how did i get here?'' Stardust said before seeing where he was, ''...OH SON OF A-''

Stardust screamed in anger and ran off, leaving both Whooves and Twilight silent and dumbfounded.

''Something about that kid…'' Whooves said before turning to Twilight , ''because of that little incident, you are free to go, Twilight Sparkle.''

Twilight nodded and left the room, walking through the hallways to the auditorium with lots of thoughts.

 _I am always a part of you, Twilight Sparkle...I was yesterday… I am today… I wlll be forever..in the deepest parts of your fears, where you will get so scared, you'll release me and we will wreak havoc over earth TOGETHER!_

Twilight shed several tears before walking into the auditorium. The auditorium itself was large, at least slightly larger than crystal prep's auditorium, that's for looked around and saw the crusaders waving towards her and asking her to sit by enough, Twilight slowly walked to the crusaders.

''H-Hello.'' Twilight said with a nervous grin to the 3 freshman,who simply smiled.

''Hey, I'm scootaloo!'' Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom also introduced themselves.

''Sweetie Belle!''

''Apple Bloom!''

''I-I'm Twilight Sparkle.'' Twilight said, causing the crusaders to all grab Twilight's arms and shake them.

''Nice to meet you!'' All 3 of them said.

''The feeling is mutual.'' Twilight replied before turning to the stage, seeing Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk up to a platform, waving to all the sudents before Celestia got out a paper.

Celestia cleared her throat before beginning her speech.

''Students of canterlot high, we have been through a lot over the past few months, from the redemption of sunset shimmer to the overflow of magic during the friendship games, but now is time we try to take a break from all of this magic by going to camp everfree!'' Celestia spoke before all of the auditorium (except Twilight) blew up in cheers, ''However, doing so will not be as simple as one might think.''

This caught Twilight and the crusaders' attention.

''The repeated destruction of school property and constant vandalization has forced us to spend a ridiculous amount of money on repairing the school, meaning all of the money for the trip to camp everfree must be from the students at canterlot high, as the school is too poor to pay for the trip itself.'' Celestia added, gesturing to Sunset Shimmer, then Twilight, who hung her head in shame, ''However, I am confident that we can raise enough money to go to camp everfree and I am sure we can do it.''

Luna then stepped up.

''This presents a great opportunity for you to get used to your surroundings and make new friends and escape the harsh city life.'' Luna said before sighing , '' Although I question the safety of the camp's location,which is rich with dangerous wildlife.''

''In the end, we will all be able to work together to make this worthwhile!That's all folks!'' Celestia said before the students walked out.

As Twilight was walking out, she was stopped by a girl slightly younger than her who had Scarletish gray and brilliant crimson colored hair with Light tangeloish gray skin.

''Um..hello there..I'm Twilight...what's your name?'' Twilight asked the girl who smiled.

''I'm angel wings!Nice to meet you!''

 **BADUM...ANGEL WINGS HAS BEEN INTRODUCED!**

 **I own absolutely no characters in this fic, not even Stardust Balance, who is owned by my friend, The Warrior of Twilight.**

 **My motivation for putting Angel Wings in this is due to my friendship with Alexis Heule, her voice actor who I met on Twitter and became fast friends with, so I decided to put Angel Wings in there in order to send a shout out to her while she's out at the ponyville ciderfest!Hope ya have fun,Lexi!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **NEXT:Angel Wings and Twilight begin to bond and form a close friendship as a new student arrives in Canterlot High and The Crusaders begin their quest to raise enough funds for the trip to camp everfree!**


	3. Starting to float

''Are you a new student here, Angel Wings?'' Twilight asked the light gray human, who nodded, ''Really? Cool, so am I!''

''I've transfered here from a school from SPS.'' Angel Wings said, causing Twilight to raise an eyebrow, ''Stallionapolis public schools, Twilight.''

''Never heard of i-''

''You wouldn't...SPS isn't really known that much now….a lack of funding forced me to transfer to Canterlot high.'' Angel Wings explained,'' But, judging by the way the students here present themselves, i'm sure i'll have a fun time!''

''Yeah...fun.'' Twilight said, hanging her head before sighing , ''Recent events have caused Canterlot high itself to be poor, but we are working to raise enough money to go to camp everfree.''

''Wow, really?'' Angel Wings asked, beaming with one of the widest grins Twilight has ever seen, '' I've heard countless stories about that camp and it sounds so cool!''

''Sounds like a good place to take a break from all the magic here.'' Twilight said with a saddened tone, ''Damage from the power of magic has forced the canterlot high to repair itself into near bankruptcy.''

''Sounds like quite the situation.''

Twilight and Angel Wings turned to a peach colored human who was about 5'11 and was relatively skinny, but wearing a black hoodie, green shorts and a green shirt before the human removed his hoodie to reveal dark brown hair.

''And you are?'' Twilight asked the man, who smirked.

''Connor Emery...recent addition to the school.'' the man, named Connor, said before walking to Twilight, '' I know who you are, Twilight...what happened at the friendship games….and well..I know more than you expect me to know.''

This caused Twilight to look at him with worry.

''I'm aware of your problems with magic and how your use of them took an emotional and mental toll on you and how the friendships you made here caused you to transfer to canterlot high.'' Connor said before taking off his glasses and cleaning them, ''I took interest in your situation and decided to apply here for my freshman year so I can learn more about this school and how magic has affected it and judging by the fundraiser the crusaders are doing, I have a pretty good glimpse of how much it has affected the school.''

''How do you know all of this? About me? About the crusaders? About even the fundraiser?'' Twilight asked Connor, who simply chuckled.

''So many questions needing answers, but you see, Twilight Sparkle, the answers you seek are not to be gained unless I can fully trust you.'' Connor said, then turned to angel wings before smirking, '' What do we got here? Another new kid? Looks relatively pretty.''

Angel Wings blushed at this and covered her face in embarassment.

''No need to cover your face, red cheeks, ain't gonna help you in the long run when trying to get a guy.'' Connor pointed out, then began to walk Wings quickly rushed to his side and began walking with him.

''Tell me more about you and why you are here.'' Angel Wings said to Connor, who smirked.

''Well, my reason for being here is...complicated.''

Twilight simply watched as they walked off, then sighed before bumping into Sunset Shimmer.

''OH! Sorry, Sunset.'' Twilight apologized, picking up the binders she dropped on the ground.

''It's fine, Twilight, no big deal.'' Sunset assured her purple friend before sitting down, ''Something wrong?''

''W-What do you mean?'' Twilight asked her, causing Sunset to raise an eyebrow.

''You seemed a little bit panicky and depressed throughout today.'' Sunset pointed out before quickly realizing what Twilight had a problem about, ''...It's about what happened at the friendship games, isn't it?''

Twilight slowly nodded, causing Sunset to continue, ''What happened at the friendship games is principal cinch's fault, Twilight. She coaxed you into using the magic to allow crystal prep to win the friendship games, but it got out of hand due to your inexperience with magic itself.''

''But she's still in there, Sunset...midnight sparkle still bites away at my very heart and confidence, turning what I thought was happiness to mush and causing me to be like this….i can never forgive myself for what happened at the friendship games.'' Twilight said, turning her head, ''I probably never will.''

Sunset sighed before sitting next to Twilight.

''I was like you once...I thought using the magic could benefit me and my allies, but instead, it turned me into a monster and I too never forgave myself for what I did, but I had friends to pull me through everything and cause the school to forgive me in the end, giving me the confidence I needed to keep on with life. I didn't fully comprehend the amount of power I was given due to the magic and didn't know how to control it and neither did you, but we can both power through it together.'' Sunset spoke with a smile.

Twilight slowly smiled back, then walked off.

''I'll consider your words, Sunset..''

 **With the crusaders**

The Crusaders were sitting in a tree house outside of the school, having a table in the middle with a list of possible ideas to put into effect for the fundraiser.

''The Rainbow Dash fanclub wants us to do a soccer tournament for the fundraiser.'' Scootaloo said, pointing to a drawing of a soccer ball next to the words 'soccer tournament'

''You're in a Rainbow Dash fanclub?'' Sweetie Belle asks, earning a nod from Scootaloo, ''When did that happen?''

''After the dazzlings were beaten.'' Scootaloo said.

''That was almost 2 months ago and you never told us?'' Sweetie Belle asked her friend.

''I thought you guys knew about it's existence.'' Scootaloo said, shrugging, ''I can't tell you everything, ya know.''

The area just went silent before Apple Bloom spoke up.

''Maybe we can have an apple eating contest!'' Apple Bloom said with a smug grin, '' The apple family vs all of the school to raise funds!''

''That wouldn't really benefit the school to it's fullest potential and would even possibly rob this city of it's apple supply.'' Scootaloo pointed out before rubbing her chin, ''We need something that is both fun and would raise enough money to go to camp everfree.''

''Why not a musical concert?'' Sweetie Belle suggested, raising her hand up, ''We can have the rainbooms perform on a big stage while in the middle of a concert and we can have each ticket cost 3 dollars for each of the 1,000 students in the school.''

''That's a great idea!'' Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said at the same time.

''Let's do it!'' Scootaloo said, then held her hand out, causing them all to touch hands then scream ''go team!''

 **Well, there's another chapter done...school is making it harder to write full chapters without detaching myself from my school stuff and making me forget I have to do the work in the first place, so it's a miracle I was able to even complete this in any shape or form! xD**

 **But, alas, I don't give up on my viewers, so I pushed through and completed this chapter to get more enjoyment and fun out of doing it for anyone who reads my stories, so it is a huge honor to write for a lot of people in this wonderful community.**

 **It now usually takes 1-2 weeks to fully write a chapter due to school, but thanksgiving and christmas break, as well as the weekends, might give me enough time to work on a large portion of my work.**

 **Plus, a friend of mine is going through hard times due to a crumbling sadness, so i'm helping her out with overcoming that as the pacers play the orlando magic tonight and i will be LIVE IN ATTENDANCE TO THAT GAME!**

 **I'm not just a writer, I'm also a gamer and a friend who is willing to do anything to ensure he or his friends succeed in anything. I'm a pro wrestling fan who wants to be up there with the greats like Stone Cold and AJ Styles, but i'll have to wait years for me to be considered even in the same breath, but I still push on to become a great writer and to become a wrestler because it's my dream to wrestle, it's my dream to be with the greatest of all time not only in the ring, but in breath. What we think won't happen to us only makes us more determined to make it happen and my friends and family helped me realize that.**

 **NEXT TIME:The Crusaders start rounding up attendance for the concert while working to convince the rainbooms to play, Connor tells more about himself to Angel Wings and Twilight discusses her inner demons to an expert of psychology, Discord, the school's resident psychologist.**

 **Here is a quote from Confucius:**

 **The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential... these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence**


	4. Dr Discord

**I will say this...Connor Emery is basically me put into the fanfic, which may sound cliche because….it is, but eh. Also, my OC being in his freshman year is indeed a callback to me actually being a freshman in real life.**

''So you implied you knew more about Twilight than you were letting on...is that true?'' Angel Wings asked Connor, who shrugged.

''You could say that…'' Connor said before crossing his arms, ''Well, that and I've heard countless stories from people who attended Crystal Prep around the time of the friendship games.''

''Quite the interest carrier, huh?'' Angel Wings said to Connor, causing him to scoff.

''Says the one who transferred from SPS and immediately took an interest in Twilight's mental and emotional condition...suffice to say, we aren't really much different.'' Connor replied before walking up to spitfire, waving kindly to the frowning gym teacher, ''Hello there.''

''WHAT IS IT, NEWBIE!?'' Spitfire screams in both teens' faces.

''...Well, I can't take newbie as an offense as we both literally have our first day today.'' Connor said wiping saliva off of his face.

''Arrogant one, huh?'' Spitfire said, raising an eyebrow.

''Being a bit harsh with the yelling, screaming at a poor, innocent girl who just wanted to enjoy school.'' Connor said, pointing at Angel Wings, who whimpered.

''...Come on.'' Spitfire said, then walked into the gym, followed by Connor and Angel they reached the gym, they saw the wondercolts (the school's soccer team), headed by Rainbow Dash.

''Oh hey, new guys!'' Rainbow Dash said, running to Connor and Angel Wings, ''Or...new guy and girl.''

''I am Connor Emery and this is my acquaintance, discount Alexis Heu-I mean, Angel Wings.'' Connor said before clearing his throat, ''Ignore what I said before your name, Angel.''

''...o-k…'' Angel Wings slowly said, then looked back at Rainbow Dash, ''Rainbow Dash, I am fangirling inside right now.''

''Well, I am a very popular person around both this school and the city, known for leading the wondercolts to victory in several soccer tournaments.'' Rainbow Dash said, pointing to a row of soccer trophies, ''So whatcha doin here, you two?''

''We were taken here by your gym teacher, spitfire.'' Angel Wings said shyly, ''I would be very grateful to be of assistance in anything you desire me to be an assistance in.''

''Well, you can start by training with the swimming team.'' Spitfire said, pointing to the swimming team, ''I'm sure you'll have fun.''

Angel Wings's enthusiastic look then turned to one of fear when she saw that many of the swimmers were unfit and very much immature.

''Well...uh.'' Angel Wings said, stuttering, ''I'm not sure if-''

''HAVE FUN!''

Spitfire then walked off, leaving Angel Wings there, with a face of a mixture of shock and fear.

''...Great…''

 **2 minutes from the school**

Twilight walked into an office that read ' , father of 2'

''Come in, come in.'' Twilight heard a voice say, causing her to walk towards the direction of the voice, eventually seeing a gray human with ears that were more horns than anything with white hair and a white beard, ''A-Are you discord?''

''Well, If you actually READ the sign outside, you'd know.'' Discord said, reading a book.

''I did read the sign, I just wanted confirmation.'' Twilight said shyly, earning a raised eyebrow from Discord, who then closed and tossed his book to the side.

Discord then got out a cigarette and started smoking

''Well, I hear you have emotional and mental trauma.'' Discord said, reading a paper, ''Was...an interdimensional demon consumed by magic while at the friendship games..''

Discord looked at Twilight with a blank stare, causing her to shrug.

''Not exactly interdimensional, rather I was able to rip holes through dimensions.'' Twilight said, causing Discord to blink.

''That seems slightly more outlandish than I thought it would.'' Discord admitted, blowing into his cigar, causing smoke to come out that had Twilight coughing.

''Could you please stop smoking?'' Twilight said, ''That's bad for health.''

''Fine, fine.'' Discord said,

''Please, sit, Twilight Sparkle.'' Discord said, pointing to a bed next to his seat, causing Twilight to look at him with a confused look, ''I understand it's not really the most original idea for a psychologist's office, but it's better than nothing, so just sit down.''

''Well, It al-'' Twilight started before Discord put equipment on her head, ''What are you doing!?''

''Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you.'' Discord said, waving his arms, ''This is equipment that will go into your mind and see your darkest thoughts.''

''But this is madness.'' Twilight said

''Twilight, I have 2 kids who bicker with eachother all the time and wreck my house each time, this is nothing compared to my living condition.'' Discord said before activating the machine, causing Twilight to suddenly black out and be knocked unconscious.

 **In Twilight's dreams**

Twilight was walking around in an abandoned and damaged city...it was cold and empty, with nobody in it but her.

Twilight looked at a tower that was shaped like a 'T', but shrugged and kept eventually reached a school that she recognized as Canterlot high.

Fearful for her friends, Twilight ran into the school, but saw nobody there.

''H-Hello?'' Twilight said, walking through the dark halls while holding a flashlight.

Suddenly, she heard a metal bang from behind her and quickly turned to see a metal desk has fallen on the floor. Twilight sighed in relief before turning around into Midnight Sparkle being right in her face. Twilight, not expecting it, froze in absolute fear as Midnight Sparkle's face was beginning to be more deformed with each nightmare, more evil and sadistic, tearing away at her every thoughts with the mere memory of her.

''M-Midnight Sparkle…'' Twilight said fearfully, backing away from the now reptilian looking Midnight Sparkle before Midnight Sparkle changed the scenery around them into a graveyard, ''What are we doing here?''

Midnight Sparkle then pointed to tombstones...6 tombstones...each of them were the tombstones of her friends.

''No..no, it can't be true!'' Twilight said, dropping to her knees.

''This may be a dream, Twilight Sparkle, but it may happen in the real world...it WILL happen in the real world when you fully embrace my power!'' Midnight Sparkle said before laughing maniacally.

 **Back in Discord's office**

Discord quickly removed the equipment, causing Twilight to wake up and hug him, crying. Discord simply looked at her...not quite sure what to make of what he saw.

 **Canterlot High**

The students of the high school were doing their own thing, either reading a book, talking or simply studying before 3 airhorns sounded twice.

''What in tarnation?'' Applejack said before seeing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo,''...oh.''

Each of the crusaders were riding on a scooter before parking it in front of a crowd of people.

Scootaloo was the first to step off of her scooter and talk to the crowd.

''Hello, people of canterlot high, we are the canterlot crusaders!'' Scootaloo said, causing Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to hop off of their scooters, ''And we're going to be doing a fundraiser by asking the rainbooms to do a concert outside of the school!''

Everyone gasped and starting talking to eachother before Scootaloo spoke up

''If the rainbooms do accept to do this, the concert will be in 2 weeks.'' Scootaloo said before turning to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to ask if that was right and they nodded, ''Yeah, 2 weeks!''

The crowd simply cheered and clapped as the 3 crusaders bowed before getting on their scooters and driving away as a woman who looked like she was in her 40s wearing a black hoodie and had very dark gray skin with Dark Cerulean hair looked on from the shadows.

''Well, then...guess I better get to work.''

 **DUM DUM DUMMMM! Well, whaddya know, a chapter that didn't take me forever to make! The out of shape and immature swimmers were a parody of actual swimmers, who are very much fit and mostly mature.**

 **References:Teen Titans and Daughter of Discord are referenced in this chapter**

 **Next Time:CHRYSALIS!The Principal of a school outside of that region pays a visit to Twilight as Angel Wings attempts to get through swimming class and the crusaders help Trixie and Pinkie Pie set up the stage for the concert!**


	5. Chrysalis

**Canterlot High, the next day…**

A figure walked into the school with a hood on. She had very dark gray skin with dark cerulean hair as she took off her hood to reveal a 49 year old principal from a school known only as 'changeling magic school', which taught shapeshifting magic to those who attended. While some people thought of it as otherworldly, the truth about the magic is that it is a form of human magic rather than equestrian.

The name of this principal...is chrysalis.

Chrysalis walked up to Celestia and shook her hand.

''Welcome to canterlot high, Chrysalis.'' Celestia said and Chrysalis nodded, ''I hope you enjoy your time watching our students do their daily classes.''

''Thank you, old friend.'' Chrysalis said while smirking, ''I hope to enjoy my stay as well.''

Chrysalis walked away from Celestia with a laugh, causing Celestia to raise her eyebrow, but shrug and walk off.

 **Canterlot high swimming pool**

''ALRIGHT, NEWBIES, LISTEN UP!'' Spitfire screamed into her microphone, ''WE HERE AND CANTERLOT HIGH DO NOT TOLERATE PANSIES, SO I WANT EVERYONE HERE TO EITHER TOUGHEN UP OR GO HOME!''

The swimming team, consisting of Angel Wings, Derpy and a few others, stood there with scared looks on their faces.

''Um…'' Angel Wings started, ''What happens if we don't toughen up?''

''THEN YOU'RE ALL GOING HOME!'' Spitfire screamed again, ''I HATE WHEN I HAVE PEOPLE WHO CAN'T GET THROUGH SWIMMING CLASS!''

Derpy simply looked at Spitfire with her normal eye positioning.

''You!'' Spitfire said, pointing at Derpy, ''What's your name and why are your eyes like that?''

''My name is Derpy and my eyes are like this because of a birth defect.'' Derpy said with a grin.

''Well suck it up and get ready to swim!'' Spitfire yelled before looking back at Angel Wings, ''AND YOU!''

''Who, me?'' Angel Wings asked with a raised eyebrow before being nose to nose with Spitfire, ''EEK!''

''I don't care what school you came from or how talented you are in swimming, when you're in my class, you better perform at the top of your class AND shape!'' Spitfire said to her, causing Angel Wings to gulp.

''Y-Yes m-m-mam.'' Angel Wings said with her ears down, causing Spitfire to turn her head and walk towards a pool that looks like it came out of the olympics.

''This right here is a pool designed by the people from our school who came to the olympics 2 years ago.'' Spitfire said before turning back to them, ''So I expect you to have top performances in this pool!''

''And If we-'' Angel Wings said, but was stopped when Spitfire slapped her, ''OW!''

''BE CONFIDENT IN YOUR OWN ABILITIES, NEWBIES!'' Spitfire screamed in a megaphone that blew Angel Wings' hair back before pointing at the pool, ''Now get to swimmin'!''

Angel Wings walked to the edge of the pool, shaking like it was a winter night.

''A-Are you sur-'' Angel Wings started, but was again stopped by Spitfire.

''YES!'' Spitfire screamed, causing Angel Wings to quickly jump in the pool and start swimming.

''Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold!'' Angel Wings said, swimming far past much of the team due to being cold and desperate to get out as soon as possible.

Spitfire took off her shades in surprise and had a shocked look on her face.

''The kid is actually getting through it all.'' Spitfire said with a hind of proudness, ''Guess she isn't as cowardly as I thought she was.''

Angel Wings eventually got so cold, her feet moved far faster than a normal man as she actually ran on water due to being so cold.

''She's running on WATER?'' Spitfire said, jaw dropping as Angel Wings reached the other side, shivering like she just saw a monster.

''So...cold..'' Angel Wings said as Spitfire walked over to her.

''Well done, newbie, you've made it through the first swimming course.'' Spitfire said before pointing to a pool that had a curve to it, ''Now it's time for the second course.''

Angel Wings simply fell down anime-style before it cut to black.

 **With Twilight**

Twilight was walking through the halls, still shaken by what had transpired after her trip to psychologist Discord with the equipment that allowed Twilight to travel into her own dreams before Chrysalis appeared in front of her with her hood on.

''Twilight Sparkle.'' Chrysalis said to Twilight, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

''How do you know my name?'' Twilight asked and Chrysalis asked.

''Little one, EVERYBODY knows your name.'' Chrysalis said before running her hand through Twilight's hair, ''I can tell you're living through a tough time and that's why I'm offering to help clean you of all of your troubles.''

''What are you going to do with me?'' Twilight asked Chrysalis, who suddenly had a sympathetic look on her face.

''Why, nothing that will hurt you, my dear.'' Chrysalis promised, ''I'm already the principal of my school and I see you have no desire to leave this one, so how about this? I come every monday and help you with your personal life while you give me information on your friends and school.''

Twilight was about to protest, but rubbed her chin.

 _If I let Chrysalis help me, midnight sparkle might be forever destroyed inside of my mind._ Twilight thought, _Though on the other hand, the way she is talking isn't really giving me any ideas her intentions are pure, but at this point, i'm out of options._

''Alright.'' Twilight said, causing Chrysalis to smirk, ''I'll let you help me.''

''SPLENDID!'' Chrysalis said, wrapping an arm around Twilight's neck while grinning, ''I promise you, I am very kind and will do my hardest to make sure you are cured of this terrible nonsense!''

''I hope you're right.'' Twilight said, then walked off while Chrysalis grinned maniacally.

 _My plan is working better than expected,_ Chrysalis Thought with a smug grin, _...manipulate Twilight so I can break up the friendship she has with the rainbooms and hopefully, just hopefully, absorb some of the magic coming from the statue of school's mascot to make me all powerful and bring new legitimacy to the school!_

Chrysalis chuckled before putting her head over her head and walking into Twilight's private lab where the device used to absorb magic during the friendship games was on her desk.

''She's foolish to think I wouldn't know about the device that indirectly caused her transformation to midnight sparkle.'' Chrysalis said as she picked up the device and wrapped it around her neck before tucking the device in her hoodie, then walking out of the room before quickly running to the outside of the school and placing the device against the horse statue as she saw the statue emitted massive energy waves.

''Perfect breeding ground for magic…'' Chrysalis said before placing the device against the horse and activating it to a mode Twilight set on her first day at canterlot high…'Time Bomb' mode...when the time is up, the device will release a massive explosion of concentrated energy to steal magic wherever there is too big of a supply of it.

Chrysalis looked around and saw nobody was there before setting the bomb to 10 seconds. Within that amount of time, the bomb released a huge amount of concentrated energy into the statue and, unknowingly, equestria.

 **In equestria…**

Fluttershy looked at the portal as the portal lit up and released large explosions of energy.

''Oh..oh my.'' Fluttershy said, ''It looks like it's trying to destroy the portal….I NEED TO TELL TWILIGHT!''

Fluttershy then ran off to tell the pony version of Twilight Sparkle what is happening.

 **Back at Canterlot High…**

The waves of energy stopped before the device simply dropped in Chrysalis's hand before she looked around again...nobody was there.

''Perfect...everything is going perfect!'' Chrysalis said before getting into her car and driving off.

 **With the crusaders…**

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were helping Trixie and Pinkie Pie set up the stage, as Scootaloo was unable to attend due to being sick on that day.

''Thanks for helpin' us with setting up, guys'' Apple Bloom said, ''We couldn't have done it without ya.''

''The Great and Powerful Trixie is honored to have a part in this fundraiser.'' Trixie replied, ''With Trixie not busy with her magic or anything, this would be a perfect time for her to do something else!''

Pinkie Pie was quickly moving several stage pieces together while talking.

''Well. I. am. Very. excited. For. this. PARTY!'' Pinkie Pie said while moving back and fourth.

''I'm glad that yer havin fun, Pinkie, but this ain't for a party.'' Apple Bloom said, causing Pinkie Pie to stop.

''It's NOT!?'' Pinkie Pie asked with a horrified tone.

''No, Pinkie, It's actually for the concert you and the other rainbooms are going to be performing in.'' Sweetie Belle said to Pinkie, who twitched before grinning ear to ear.

''While that's not as good as a party, it's still fun...AND I LOVE FUN!'' Pinkie Pie said, screeching.

''Well, the great and powerful trixie would like to keep working on putting the stage together than the perfor-'' Trixie began, but stopped herself and grinned when she got an idea, ''Perhaps the great and powerful trixie can perform earlier in the show to get the audience ready for the big performance of the rainbooms!''

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at eachother before looking at Trixie and Smiling.

''We would LOVE that!'' they both said at the same time, causing Trixie to hug them both.

''Trixie thanks you for your support of her performance!'' Trixie said, then went back to helping with the stage.

Pinkie Pie followed Trixie after that, leaving Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to ponder what had just occured.

''It's a shame Scootaloo couldn't be here ta help out.'' Apple Bloom said, sighing.

''It's not like anything will really change even with Scootaloo here.'' Sweetie Belle said before walking to Trixie and Pinkie, leaving Apple Bloom alone.

''I suppose yer right.''

 **AND...BOOM! This chapter was completed within 6 hours and 15 minutes and it's mixture of comedic and dark moments, comedic with Angel Wings' swimming class and dark with Chrysalis manipulating Twilight and stealing a portion of equestrian magic to use for her own gains.**

 **This chapter was dedicated to all those who have supported my work and what I do within my works, and to my good friends of Michelle Creber and Alexis Heule.**

 **One of my classmates also worked on this with me, so I also give a shout out to Melanie Abbott, who I called upon to assist me in this project in some way.**

 **Now a quote from one of my inspirations for writing, Ray Bradbury**

 _We are cups, constantly and quietly being filled. The trick is, knowing how to tip ourselves over and let the beautiful stuff out._


	6. Thorax, Starlight and Velvet, OH MY!

**Changeling magic school**

Chrysalis pulled up to the parking lot as a 15-16 year old teenager was there waiting.

''Welcome back from your trip, mother! Did you find what you were looking for?'' The teenager said, causing Chrysalis to smirk when she rolled down the window.

''Why, indeed I did, thorax.'' Chrysalis said, then got out of her car to look at her son, Thorax, who was one of the teenagers who attended the magic school.

Chrysalis then got out Twilight's magic absorbing device.

''I tracked down the equestrian magic coming from the school with the device I stole from Twilight Sparkle...and absorbed all of the magic that was being released from that pitiful statue of a horse!'' Chrysalis said, ''And she agreed to let me help her...this is going so perfect!''

Thorax simply raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged as she walked past him. When she was gone, Thorax looked at the sky and the clouds above.

''I don't want to go through with her plan...but I don't have a choice.'' Thorax said before sitting down on the concrete and looking into the distance, ''If only there was another way…''

Thorax turned and saw a fellow attendee of the school walk to him.

''Hello there, Thorax.'' She said while getting out make up and putting it on.

''H-Hey Starlight. What are you doing here?'' Thorax asked the girl, who shrugged.

''Just saw you out here and figured I'd see what's up.'' Starlight said while smiling, ''You wouldn't reject the company of one of your best friends, now would you?''

''No, I suppose not.'' Thorax said while hanging his head, ''I was just so lost in thought I barely noticed you coming.''

''I suppose you were always one to be lost in your own thoughts, Thorax.'' Starlight agreed, ''Now tell me what's wrong.''

 **Canterlot High**

The Crusaders were busy setting up lights before Rainbow Dash went over.

''Ok, what's going on here?'' Rainbow Dash asked the 3 freshmen, who looked at eachother before looking back at Rainbow Dash.

''RAINBOW DASH!'' Scootaloo said, hugging Rainbow Dash, who winced.

''Hey, Scootaloo.'' Rainbow Dash said while smiling.

''We're simply tryin' to set up for the upcomin' performance from the rainbooms, that's all.'' Apple Bloom said with a grin.

''Headed by me of co-'' Rainbow Dash started before a voice behind her spoke

''Nobody really IS the leader of the rainbooms, Rainbow Dash.'' The voice spoke, revealing to be Applejack, ''We're all on equal footin'. ''

''Well yeah, but I am by far the coolest member of the team.'' Rainbow Dash said, smirking at Applejack's frowning face.

''That ego of yers will get ya in trouble, Rainbow Dash.'' Applejack said while poking her.

''Oh yeah? Prove it.'' Rainbow Dash said while her smirk grew wider before the crusaders went between them and split them before it could get out of hand.

''Ok, now hold yer horses, guys.'' Apple Bloom said with a worried tone, ''Can't we save this until AFTER the concert?''

''Apple Bloom is right, we need to focus on the stuff that's ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!'' Scootaloo said, yelling at the end.

''I guess, bu-'' Rainbow Dash started, but was again stopped.

''But nothing, Rainbow Dash! We have a concert to raise funds for the trip to camp everfree, so we're gonna have to get everything set up!'' Applejack said.

''...Fine.'' Rainbow Dash said while facepalming

 **Twilight's house….**

Twilight went up to her door and sighed before opening it.

Twilight walked into the kitchen to see Twilight Velvet and Night Light, her parents.

''I'm home.'' Twilight said to her parents, causing them to hug her.

''Welcome home, sweetie.'' Velvet said, smiling at her daughter.

''Where's shining armor?'' Twilight said, raising an eyebrow.

''He went off to live with that Cadence girl.'' Velvet said while frowning.

''What's wrong with Cadence?'' Twilight asked and Velvet quickly smiled.

''Nothing, dear, nothing at all...just hating to see Shining Armor grow up because it makes me feel older than I actually am.'' Velvet said.

''But mother, you're only 39 years old.'' Twilight said before Velvet shrugged.

''And your father is 42.'' Velvet said before getting out a list and handing it to her, ''Here are your list of chores you must do before you go to bed.''

Twilight grabbed the list and read it before sighing.

''Okay.'' Twilight said before running up the stairs to her bedroom, where, when she opened it, accidently flung spike across the room.

''OH! Sorry Spike.'' Twilight said, running to the dog before picking it up.

''It's okay, Twilight.'' Spike said, smiling, ''Accidents happen.''

Spike then hopped on Twilight's bed as she laid on there, looking up to the ceiling, lost in thought.

''So what did you do today, Twilight?'' Spike asked his owner, who sighed.

''A woman named chrysalis approached me and offered to help me overcome midnight sparkle...I accepted her help out of desperation, but I feel there's something more behind her than helping me.'' Twilight explained before closing her eyes , ''There's not much I can do here, Spike...not much at all.''

 **Near Angel Wings's house….**

''Okay, that was a humiliating experience.'' Angel Wings told Connor, who shrugged.

''I mean, you ran across water, so it can't be THAT humiliating.'' Connor reminded his younger friend.

''Well, yeah, but still...Spitfire is a harsh teacher.'' Angel Wings whined.

''Well, like she said, 'toughen up', kid.'' Connor said before Angel Wings went up the steps to her door, ''See ya tomorrow!''

''OKAY!'' Angel Wings screamed before running into her house.

Connor then whistled as he walked into the sunset.

 **This chapter was dedicated to those who suffered from the ohio state university tragedy. It was a brutal event and whoever committed this crime will be justly punished for their actions.**

 **And now a quote from Robert E Lee**

 _ **Never do a wrong thing to make a friend or to keep one.**_


End file.
